


Shockwaves

by disastergrace



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Friends as Family, From Agents Of Shield, Not mind reading, OC has powers, OFC is based on Daisy Johnson, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Stackhouse Character, Protective Eric Northman, Protective OFC, Protective Sookie Stackhouse, Sookie's Cousin, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastergrace/pseuds/disastergrace
Summary: Daisy Stackhouse was tired of being alone. Her parents had left years ago to live in New York City- but Daisy, needing to keep off the radar, decided that the big city was a risk compared to her hometown. After years of watching her family and friends grow up and move away from small-town Alabama, Daisy finally decided to move. She needed somewhere new but still somewhat familiar, safe but different. Luckily, Sookie Stackhouse, Daisy's cousin, lived in Bon Temps, LA. So she packed up her shit and she moved to a new town with a whole new type of hick so she was no longer lonely. Unbeknownst to her, she and her cousin would be getting entangled with two very different vampires and all the trouble that comes with.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Shockwaves

#  **Cast:**

Chloe Bennet as Daisy Stackhouse: The tech savvy and superpowered cousin 

  
  


Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman: The Vampire Sheriff 

The rest of the True Blood cast as their characters. 

(I really like the use of pictures in fics, so expect lots!) 


End file.
